In the Dark of the Night
by Ms. Bear
Summary: There have been a series of cattle killings and murders in Konoha that lead Tsunade to believe that there is a vampire in their midst
1. Mysterious Murders

Yuki: Okay, this is one of the stories that I was working on getting up. It was just something new I wanted to try, so I hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Murders**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_A dark figure sat atop the Hokage tower, observing the nightlife of the village of Konoha. It hid perfectly in the darkness, being nothing but a part of the shadow the tower cast. There were only a few restaurants open at this time and the streetlights were on. The figure smirked as they observed the few people that walked the dark streets. One, though, caught it's eye. One that probably would not be missed. A drunk, most likely a homeless one, lumbered down the empty alleys, occasionally tripping over his own feet. The figure smirked, and as it stood up, it's bat-like wings extending, the streetlights flickered off one by one. The drunk man stumbled around in the sudden darkness, the moon being the only light he had, and fell to his butt as a winged figure appeared in the dim moonlight. It slowly walked towards him and he shrank back in fear, scrambling backwards. It smirked as it grabbed his shoulder with one hand and sunk it's teeth into his neck, earning a cry of shock from the man._

_Minutes later, as it finished off the last drop of the man's blood, it tossed the corpse to the side and jumped back into the shadows, disappearing._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk as she glared at the Anbu in front of her.

"Another one!"she exclaimed. The Anbu nodded.

"A civilian found him on the side of the road. He has the same bite mark on his neck as the others."he stated. Tsunade sighed.

"All the cattle and now people!" she sighed again. "Get me the Rookies and their teachers. We're going to need help on this one." The Anbu nodded and was gone in a flash.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran into the Hokage's office. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura followed behind. They seemed to be the last ones there, because all the other Rookies and their teachers were there already.

"The reason you're all here," Tsunade started. " Is to help catch a killer and prevent any other murders from happening."

"But...why do you need all of us?" Sakura asked.

"Here, let me explain more..." She took out a bunch of files, papers and folders. "You see, there have been numerous cattle killings that have the farmers stumped. There's no blood on the scene and there's no blood in the cows; it's as if they were drained of their blood before they died."

"No...blood? How do you drain someone's blood?" TenTen questioned. Tsunade leaned forward in her seat, narrowing her eyes at the Rookies.

"Do you...believe in vampires?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yuki: yup yup! Chappie one is done, and chappie two is on the way...hopefully!

Yuki: and also for those who are reading my other stories (the Inuyasha/YuYuHakusho ones)-I'm workin on 'em!


	2. Vampires?

**Yuki: **Ugh, pplz! I am SOOOOOOO sorry! I just got out of the hospital; my appendix almost ruptured. They said that if I had went to school, it would have blown up in math class...ugh! And I am still grounded. I'm sneaking on to try to update.

_RECAP:_

_"You see, there have been numerous cattle killings that have the farmers stumped."_

_"There's no blood on the scene and there's no blood in the cows; it's as if they were drained of their blood before they died."_

_"No...blood? How do you drain someone's blood?" _

_"Do you...believe in vampires?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Vampires?**

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Vampires?" almost everyone whispered.

"Tsunade-baachan, what's a _vampire_?" Naruto asked. Sakura hit him over the head.

"Idiot! Vampires are bloodsucking creatures of the night!" she exclaimed.

"Not necessarily," Tsunade said.

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi questioned.

"It means that there is possibly a jutsu that allows vampires to walk in the daylight without dying," she explained. TenTen gasped.

"But that would mean a vampire could get _anyone _at _anytime_! No one would be safe!" she exclaimed.

"Precisely," Tsunade confirmed, gravely.

"But Hokage-sama, I don't get what 'vampires' have to do with the murders." Kurenai said, confused as to what the Hokage was trying to say. Tsunade took out a thick folder and opened it, scanning the contents.

"I'm just going to inform you on your mission now and the details," she said, not looking up from the folder and ignoring Kurenai's question. "There have been several murders in random parts of Konoha. Each of the victims have only a single wound…this," Tsunade held up an autopsy photo of some man's neck. Located on the spot where the shoulder and neck met, were two holes.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama…is that…" Rock Lee trailed off with wide eyes. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes…this is a bite…a bite that we are thinking came from a…vampire." she said.

"Hokage-sama, you have to be kidding!" Ino exclaimed. "I mean, a _vampire_?! Vampires are just myths!" Tsunade sighed.

"Yes…at least they _were_. However, this is more serious then I originally thought. Since there is the possibility that this vampire found and learned the jutsu…it could be anywhere at anytime. It would have no restrictions at all, since most vampires have a human form that would easily blend in with other, regular humans."

"W-Wait," Sakura started. "You're saying that this…this _thing _could be _anyone_?!" Tsunade looked grim as she answered.

"Yes. In fact…It could be in this part of town, in this tower, or even in this very room. It could be one of you….Just remember that." She cleared her throat. "All the information is in the folders I'm giving you. Your mission, find and bring in this vampire. If it is absolutely necessary, kill it."

"Yes Hokage-sama," they all chorused. As they were about to leave, the Hokage's next words stopped them.

"One more thing," They all turned around. "Even though all the victim's blood was drained, if the vampire decides to recruit more of it's own species, it will only suck some of your blood, it's venom turning you into one of it's own. Make sure that none of you come back from this mission as one of the undead, got it!" They all nodded and walked out, already dreaming up what could happen during this mission and all the possible outcomes of it.

-------------------------------------------------

**End**


End file.
